A Mortal Can't Promise Eternity
by Zombiez-R-Us
Summary: He didn't want to remember what he lost…maybe that's why he forgot about her… He didn't want to remember what he lost...that's…why he...Forgot. This Fic has good MUSIC, (Songs)! This story has SO many genres...I can't even begin. It has humor, a little bit of parody (references), drama, And "Fun" times...(Giggle!). PIC CHANGED FOR NOW, I am drawing BETTER one. Warning: There is WAR
1. Introduction-Chapter 1

** A Mortal Can't Promise Eternity.**

Hey. Mah name's Zahmbes. I was just walking to a fireworks sale one day and all of a sudden I thought of how weired adventure time is, how much I like fanfiction, and the song "love the way you lie" by Eminem and Riahnah all at the same time and in two seconds, it dawned on me…O MY GOD! I GOTTA MAKE A SONG-FIC ABOUT ADVENTURE TIME! Now I've never (EVER) been too fond of song fics…but when I realized how many AWESOME SONGS, (and some not-so-awesome ones) that I could fit into a fanfic…the ideas started to flood my brain and distracted me from school. So I needed something to hold me off until I can turn it into profit…and so, my FIRST…sorry, SECCOND fanfiction!

Don't worry. I can't take a bad review…go ahead. FLAME ME! Just make shure to leave reviews!

If it doesn't look like a perverse-phycopathinc-problematic nerd wrote it, I didn't write it. Do you really think someone like ME could own such an weired show? (YUP!) Awwwww! Thanks meee! WAIT! YOU CALLIN ME WEIRED, ME!? (Well…you ARE talking to yourself.) Oh…yeah. But seriously. I don't.

**! ! !IMPORTANT, ****MUST**** READ FIRST! ! !**

Rubric for characters speech _only when singing_:

-Finn: **Bold **

-Marceline: _Italic ====== __**FONTS ONLY USED IN SONGS**_

-Fire Princess: Underline **When two people sing at once, both fonts will be used.** Ex:_ Hey there!_

In Chapter 1, Underline will be clues to who is not the mysterious girl in the photo. Introduction does not count as chapter 1

* * *

Introduction:

If a mortal promised you eternity…

With the moon shining down through the window in the small dungeon, giving off little light In the darkness of the small room made of stone, you could barely see the young boy with the blue shirt and the green back pack, covered in burns...let alone the dark figure whom stood in front of him, completely submerged by the shadows.

Other than blood red eyes that cast an eerie glow in the darkness, you would never see the creature.

''So…she did it again, huh?'' The dark figure said, slowly moving out of the shadows. "That little bitch."

"Hey! Watch it! That's my girlfriend your talking abo-'' the boy started to say, but was cut off by the girl, who was now out of the shadows. "NO!'' said the figure angrily. ''That's a bitch! A selfish, FUCKING, little bitch, who doesn't give a shit about you or your feelings!

The boy stood there "Marceline…"

She kept on yelling, ''-WHO NEVER HAS, AND NEVER WILL GIVE YOU THE RESPECT YOU DESERVE! She is a temper mental little brat, who can't keep her anger problems under control long enough to realize how FUCKING GOOD SHE HAS IT…And…what an amazing person you are.

He just stared at her.

''And lastly, What do you think is going to happen when you get back together? Huh? I can tell you, because it happens every single time! You'll get in a fight, she'll burn you, and you'll come running back to me! Well I've just about FUCKING HAD IT! I am never going to let that happen again! SHE DOSEN'T DESERVE YOU! Can't you see? Has it gotten through your thick naïve little skull yet?!"

He just stood for a couple seconds but it felt like so much longer.

Finally, the boy spoke very softly, almost unheard.

"Marceline…a-are you…jealous? "

''NO! Finn! '' The teen vampire screamed angrily, trying to deny it.

"Then why…"

She cut him off, "I'm just telling you…She doesn't love you. She never will love you…But I…I do…"

She trailed off.

"What…you do what?" Asked the confused, naïve little boy.

"Finn, I…I love you."

* * *

Chapter 1

Her Smile In Winds Of War

That had only been two weeks ago…

Two weeks since FP had dumped him again…

Two weeks since _she_ had admitted her love for him…

Two weeks since terrorists had attacked and destroyed a nearby kingdom…

Now where was he?

He was running down the ruined streets of _Afganist-candy_, fighting off _Al-cand-ian_ terrorist members…

He held no sword in his hands…he had a gun, an AK-47 to be exact.

His signature clothes were replaced with green and beige camo, and his hat was a helmet.

Where his usually big, infectious smile was, was now the face of a man…

A man who had seen things that no man should ever see.

A man who had seen war.

…***BOOM!***

A huge explosion close by brought the boy back to reality.

TAKE COVER!

Finn jumped for cover as bullets spread across the ground around them, hitting one of his friends.

MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! The tank Finn had jumped behind now started to shoot at the source of the bullets.

***Bang**!* The tank shot a huge _candy-iron_ shell. *RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!* The machine gun started to roar as it warmed up to shoot. ***SHHHHRRT-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T!***

One of his friends was brave enough to stand up and toss a grenade over the tank.

"GET DOWN!" He said as he threw the grenade. There was a small, *Qlink, qlink,* as the grenade bounced and exploded.

***BOOHMMMM**!*

Debris flew every-where, and then they heard one of the enemy _Af-cand-ist_ reble soldiers scream, "Shoot the boy at all costs!"

Every one jumped out from where they were hiding and started shooting.

Accept for the boy…he was still behind the tank…staring at a picture of _her_. She was smiling with one tooth sticking out. "Don't worry." He said. "I'll make it through this. Somehow…" With that he stuffed the picture into his pocket as he got up to fight. As all of the sounds of war and guns and explosions pounded at his ears…he thought of a song. And he started to sing it in his head…

**"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,  
we all fall down..."**

("Like Toy Soldiers" By: Eminem)  
_ [Chorus] (EXAMPLE: No one sings in __this__ songs chorus.)_  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,  
We all fall down…like toy soldiers!  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win,  
But the battle wages on…for toy soldiers!

**"I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle, unless I absolutely have to.  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Haleys's name on a song and I just lost it  
It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit  
And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it  
That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build  
It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good  
I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' Suge  
And that was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Jake told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth  
While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like fuck it i understand this is business  
And this shit just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cause…"**

_[Chorus]_  
Step by step, heart to heart, one by one,  
We all fall down…like toy soldiers!  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win,  
But the battle wages on…for toy soldiers!

**"There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's** **kingdom in it,  
The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?  
It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'  
Me and Jake had seat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him  
Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him  
Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it  
Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions  
Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk  
Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection  
Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
But now he's fucked the game up cause one of the ways I came up  
Was through that publication the same one that made me famous  
Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'  
Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then  
But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.  
And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind  
We still have soldiers that's on the front line  
That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us  
We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus  
To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is  
To have Runyan Avenue, soldiers up in our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is  
But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered  
It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict  
I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further  
But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
If ya'll can quit poppin' off at the jaws, well then I can  
Cause frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience cause..."**

_[Chorus]_

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down…like toy soldiers!  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win,  
But the battle wages on…for toy soldiers!

As he ran he took out his AK-47 and started shooting at them. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it…his best buddy Jake was busy taking out one of the Af-cand-ist rebles…but he didn't realize there was one right behind him…about to shoot.

In those 4 seconds he had…everything slowed down for the boy. There was no war…no soldiers…nothing but Jake, and his thoughts…

1…He started running towards him.

2…He was half way there and the soldier was ready to shoot.

3…Finn had jumped from his where he was and lunged at Jake.

4…He was shot.

…

In the 4 seconds it took Finn to jump in front of Jake and get shot…He was thinking of all the times Jake had saved him…he was thinking about all the countless times he failed to ask out P.B.…But most of all…he was thinking about _her_…

He then lay there…motionless…bullet through his skull…best friend shaking him wildly…and the last thing he saw, before he slipped into unconsciousness…Was his picture of _Marceline_, burnt on the edges, colors smeared together from heat forming ugly blotches. And _her_ smile.

Blowing in the wind.

…

He didn't want to remember what he lost…maybe that's why he forgot about _her_…

He didn't want to remember what he lost...that's…why he forgot…

He didn't want to remember what…he lost…

He didn't want to…remember…

He…didn't…want to…

Remember…

_Her…_

And he _didn't_ remember her…

Or her smile.

Her…one-fanged smile…

Blowing in the wind.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own "Toy Soldiers" by Eminem. -3-

* * *

HAH-LO, EV-RAY-BAH-DAYYYYYYY! WATCH'U THANK? (ME! FORGIVING YOU THIS AWESOME FANFIC! THAT'S WHO…Just joshin ya'!) Did you get all the references? If so…then you must know a lot about war!

So. You like? You no like? If you like, explain. If you no like, Y U NO LIKE!?

Post a review in the box below these words telling me if I should continue or not.

Right here… the box… Click it... Please?...


	2. Chapter 2

Here is what you all have or may not have waited for!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sleeping interferences

NaratorsP.O.V.

Her eye's snapped open.

For a few seconds she just stared at the ceiling.

She was in her room, lieing...floating, above her bed.

"Uhgg...Fuck..." she said as she sat down on the side of her bed.

"What kind of sick imagination do you need to dream about something like that." She thought while remembering the dream she had.

She just sat there, thinking.

She wondered what the could have woken her up...And then she heard it.

Parade music.

"Are. You. FUCKING! KIDDING ME!" She screamed.

Of course...Being a vampire, she had _incredible_ hearing...And being the lazy person she was...her window, (which Finn had made for her with special glass that would stop sunlight) was open.

She went up, closed it, and then sat back down on her bed and tried to think.

To think she needed music. And so she went and got her head phones and started to listen to a song.

Her _favorite_ song...sung by some of her favourite singers.

So she turned on "Sky Full of Bite-ers" By Bruno Mars-bars & M 'n' M.

"Sky Full Of Lighters" By: Bruno Mars & Eminem

[Bruno Mars - Chorus]

This one's for you and me  
Living out our dreams...  
We're all right where we should be.  
Lift my arms out wide,  
I open my eyes...  
And now all I wannna see,  
Is a sky full of biters, a sky full of biters...

[Eminem]

By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up  
I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up  
If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening,  
Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh  
Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king.  
This rap game's blood is mine for the sucking,  
Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me  
I swear to god I'll be the fucking illest in this music  
There is or there ever will be, disagree?  
Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up  
The only thing I ever gave's using no more excuses  
Excuse me if my head is too big for this building  
And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick  
Poppin shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-o-shit  
Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite  
You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock you pricks  
I love it when I tell em shove it  
Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshal lee sat, luster lacked, lustered  
Cuz he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing  
Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz  
Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it  
Wasn't cause he had buzzards circle around his head  
Waiting for him to drop dead, was it?  
Or was it, cause them bitches wrote him off  
Little hussy ass, cause f-ck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it  
What difference it make?  
What it take to get it through your thick skulls  
As if this aint some bullshit  
People don't usually come back this way  
From a place that was dark as I was in  
Just to get to this place  
Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage  
And let it be known from this day forward  
I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me the strength  
So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9′ but I feel like I'm 6'8″

[Bruno Mars - Chorus]

This one's for you and me  
Living out our dreams...  
We're all right where we should be.  
Lift my arms out wide,  
I open my eyes...  
And now all I wannna see,  
Is a sky full of biters, a sky full of biters...

[Royce Da 5'9]

By the time you hear this I'll probably already be outtie  
I advance like going from toting iron to going and buying 4 or 5 of the homies the iron man Audi  
My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin to blow it  
And I aint gotta stop the beat a minute  
To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did Dr Dre on the Chronic  
Tell him how real he is or how high I am  
Or how I would kill for him for him to know it  
I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back  
So it's only right that I right till he can march right into that post office and tell em to hang it up  
Now his career's Lebron's jersey in 20 years  
I'll stop when I'm at the very top  
You shitted on me on your way up  
It's 'bout to be a scary drop  
Cause what goes up must come down  
You going down on something you don't wanna see like a hairy box  
Every hour, happy hour now  
Life is wacky now  
Used to have to eat the cat to get the pussy  
Now I'm just the cats meooww, ow  
Classic cow, always down for the catch weight like Pacquiao  
Ya'll are doomed  
I remember when T-Pain aint wanna work with me  
My car starts itself, parks itself and autotunes  
Cause now I'm in the Aston  
I went from having my city locked up  
To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick  
And now I'm fantastic  
Compared to a weed high  
And y'all niggas just gossipin' like bitches on a radio and TV  
See me, we fly  
Y'all buggin out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-hive  
And how real is that  
I remember signing my first deal and now I'm the second best I can deal with that  
Now Bruno can show his ass, without the MTV awards gag

[Bruno Mars - Bridge]

You and I know what it's like to be kicked down  
Forced to fight  
But tonight we're alright  
So hold up your light  
Let it shine

[Bruno Mars - Chorus]

This one's for you and me  
Living out our dreams...  
We're all right where we should be.  
Lift my arms out wide,  
I open my eyes...  
And now all I wannna see,  
Is a sky...

She had _almost _finished the song...But was interrupted by the parade...AGAIN.

And she **hated **when people interrupted her music.

"**FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK KKK!" **She screamed, flying out her window.

She had grabbed her umbrella and flew all the way to the Parade were thousands, maybe all of Ooo's citizens, were crowded.

'ALL HAIL THE RETURN OF THE SAVIOR!" "ALL HAIL THE RETURN OF THE SAVIOR!" The crowd sang.

Trumpets were playing, drummers were drumming, marchers were marching...It was probably the loudest celebration that Ooo had seen in years...

Not for long.

The Vampire smashed down on the small area were there hadn't been any people, causing a huge cloud og dust making everyone cough.

"IS THERE SUCH THING AS PEACE AND QUIET AROUND HERE!" She screamed.

"What? Aren't you happy, madame?" One of the candy people asked. "Today, is a day of..."

"No! Im not!" she said.

"Im never happy and theres no reason to be!"

"B-But!..." he tried to say.

"My fucking Boy-friend is in a war zone right now, and you expect me to be _HAPPY!?" _She was starting to lose control. But she was right...there was no reason for her to be happy any more. For all she knew he could be dead. He had never sent back any letters or any thing since he left...Every day, for her, Had been miserable.

Ever since he had left.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Said a certain princess as emerged from a guarded area.

"_Marceline! _What is the meaning of this?!"

"I DONO!? Whats the meaning of..._THIS_!?" She asked, gesturing to the entire parade.

"Wait...MARCELINE!...YOU DON'T KNOW?"

No, and i don't really care...Just, _please _try and keep it down..." she said as she flew back to her house.

Every one was ither silent or whispering among the crowd.

"Excuse me, madame? But shouldn't we tell her the news?" peppermint butler asked the princess.

"No. Don't worry...shell find out soon enough..." She answered.

(Back at Marcelines house house)

Marcelines P.O.V.

"Ughh...FINALY some peace." I said, as I sat down on my hard couch.

I just stared at the floor for a while, remembering Finn.

I remembered the last time I saw him...and when i confessed to him...two years ago.

-FLASHBACK-

"Marceline…a-are you…jealous?"

''NO! Finn! '' I said. But we both knew the truth.

"Then why…"

She cut him off, "I'm just telling you…She doesn't...She doesn't love you. She never will love you…But I…d…"

I mumbled the last part.

"What…you do what?" Asked the confused, naïve little boy.

"Finn..." I said softly.

"I…I love you." I stopped...realizing what I had just said. To a boy that was 1000 years younger than me.

To be honest...I didn't even know until I had actually said it. It never even crossed my mind.

Of course I had known something was bugging me for a while...but i didn't know it was this.

...

"Wh-wh-w-w-w-w-wWWWHHAAhhaa?" Was his only response.

I felt like killing myself at that moment...I felt so stupid. Thinking he would understand.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"UHH! I MEAN...NEVER MIND! OK? JUST FORGET IT EVER HAPPENED! IM SORRY, IT WAS REALLY STUPID OF ME TO-"

But then I felt them...Those..._wonderful,_ lips of his...And I just let go.

It felt like i had waited my entire 1000 years for this and now that I had finally gotten it, it would last for a thousand more.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

-END FLASHBACK-

I just listened to my music and thought about Finn.

Something was bugging me...I knew i had forgotten something, but I had no idea what.

"*sigh*, I'm gonna go get some strawberry milk." I said to myself.

But as I got up, I saw something...Something I had been waiting for, but wasn't expecting...

A letter.

Now the fact that it was in my house wasn't the weird part...The fact that I even got one was what surprised me.

One person that would ever send me letters...

"Finn..." I said as I ran across the room.

"Hun? The royal stamp? Oh..." I was disappointed, but i opened it anyway.

"...Shit."

I wanted to slap myself in the face.

The _one _thing that I had to look forward to in my miserable life.

The _one_ thing that i had been waiting for for two years.

It was today.

And I had COMPLETTELY forgotten.

"The Parade..." I didn't bother to finish reading the letter...I was going to that parade.

* * *

I own almost nothing! In fact, I don't own almost anything! I DO NOT OWN, "Sky Full Of Lighters"...That is owned by Eminem/Bruno Mars/ Maybe partly by somme guy named "Royce Da, sumthin,sumthin...

Fans, don't get angry because i don't know who one of the billions of people on earth are...OH! AND ME NO OWN ADVENTURE TIME!

* * *

Reply to reviews:

**BloodRose(Guest)**: I will! It Was! I am! You will! I will!

:3:3:3:3

**H2o1999**: Thanks! I will! *Hops in jeep* LET'S GET IT STARTED! *Goes forward, Drives of cliff* AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

:3:3:3:3

**Mr. Sorry, computer kept deleting your name**: YEAH! AK-47, BITCH! *Starts shooting at the ceiling*

:3:3:3:3

**Neverthrive**: Yup. Terrorists always show up at the worst times.

Osama-gum-Ladin: *Breaks down door* EVRY BAHDI GET ON DE GROUND! ALOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Me: Don'y you mean "TROLOLOLOLOLOL!"?

Osama-gum-Ladin: NO! YOU IDIOT! I KILL YOU!

* * *

HAY-LO, EV-RAY-BAH-DAAAAAAYYYY!...

...

That's it...I have nothing to say...Were you expecting more?

Review please.

V


End file.
